Life Ain't A Fairytale Darlin'
by x.Amelia'Cullen.x
Summary: Bella Gets Sexually Abused Since She Was 7. At 14 she finally runs away from home and finds 2 most beautiful red-eyed creatures on her way... Summary Inside. It's A JasperxBella Story :D
1. Chapter 1

**_*_ Life's Not a Fairytale ***

**Sweet Little and Not-So-Innocent Isabella Marie Swan. The Poor Girl Suffers Hell Instead Of a Childhood since she's 7. Her Mother Re-marries To An Abusive Bastard – Phil. He Causes Renee to Become an Alcoholic Real Fast. Phil gets bored of seeing her drunk all the time and leaves. Renee starts selling her daughter to men from when she's just 7 years old to pay the bills and of course, for the Vodka. Bella finally snaps and runs away from home at the age of 14. That's when she comes across the two most beautiful red – eyed creatures she has ever seen…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What did I ever do to deserve this kind of life? Nothing I could ever have done while I was still in diapers have earned me hell instead of a life. Nothing! Why am I even thinking about this again anyway? I ask myself the exact same questions every single day for the last 7 years. I never got the answer and I probably never will. Oh no Renee is sending someone up to my room. All I have to do now is just shut down of all emotions and let the numbness swallow me. I would never give them the pleasure to actually see me cum or even react to all their abuse over my dirty little body. I heard the door open and heavy footsteps walk into my room closing the door behind him.

''Hey there little slut...'' The guy purred. '' Miss me since last weekend? '' Oh god. I feel like I'm going to hurl. A 40 year old flirting and raping a 14 year old. Plain sick. I saw him unbuckle his belt and that's when I closed my eyes and let the numbness take over my senses though I couldn't stop the few tears that slipped down my cheeks.

********

Ugh. He's finally gone. I really need to get out of this place or I finally will kill myself. Though probably somebody would want to act like a fucking 'hero' again and stop me from leaving this fucked up life. To be honest I've been thinking about just running away and living on the streets instead of here. Anything would be better than this hellhole. Another one was on the way up the stairs. Crap.

********

Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone??! I swear if one more guy comes up today I will run away tonight. Without glancing back.

I started packing my backpack with the little stuff that I got when I heard footsteps again. Oh no you don't. I locked the door of my room and pushed the nightstand against it. It will hold them back until I can climb down that tree right outside my window and run wherever my eyes take me. I slung the light backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my jacket. Quickly climbed out of the window and down the tree. I heard Renee shout at somebody from the kitchen. And I just took off running. I slowed down after a few minutes. I walked for a few hours with a stop here and there to rest when I finally reached the main part of the city. Well here goes nothing.

********

Well... It's been around a week. I barely ate anything at all. Drinking from the river down town. Maybe I was wrong to just up and leave like that. No, any thing's better than getting raped daily by multiple old men. Even starvation.

********

It was night and I was just walking around the streets looking around when I got pinned to a wall of a dark alley. Oh fuck... Please no...

There were 3 guys smirking at me from the shadows and one of them had me pinned to the wall.

''Well hello there, hot stuff.'' The guy who had me pinned to the wall whispered into my ear. ''You don't mind if me and my boys play around for a while with you, now do you?'' His voice was low and husky but I could still hear a threatening ring to his words. Fuck. There's no way I can get out of this. 3 Strong men against 1 little 14 year old? Yeah... Not a chance.

''Get those rags off her Joe, I wanna see her little body!'' One of the men barked. I assumed that Joe was the guy who had me pinned down because seconds later I felt his rough hands claw at my clothing which ended up as a pile of ripped fabric near my feet. Just let the numbness take over Bella... I told myself. But it wasn't working this time. Because I felt every painful kick and thrust and punch they made and it was Hell all over again. My vision was going all fuzzy at the sides when I saw the two most beautiful red-eyed creatures come out from the dim lit street...

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think? Should I keep it going or drop the idea? Just press the little green button and let me know :**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella just looked at me with wide eyes and nodded softly. She was shaking. I hope she wasn't that scared of me and Petey._

BPOV

I just watched the woman smile at me softly and walk out of the room softly closing the door behind her. I looked around the room again. It looked so nice but I had a feeling it wasn't used much. I didn't understand why they wanted me to stay with them though. Maybe they would fatten me up and have me as dessert? No, probably not. They would have killed me in that alley. I shuddered involuntary at the memory. Even if they would kill me eventually, I don't think I'd mind that much. It's not like anybody would miss me anyway. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I pushed the mirror-door open I froze in the doorway in shock. It was a bit like something of a celebrity gossip show. The bathroom was HUGE. And it had literally anything you might need while in it. There was a Jacuzzi and a huge shower. The shower looked like it could fit at least 5 people in it. There were over a 100 different varieties of hygiene products like shampoos and moisturisers, tooth pastes and creams. I picked up a strawberry shampoo. I remember that I used to love strawberries smelling products ever since I was little. I got into the shower and turned the tap on. I closed my eyes and stepped under the stream, letting the hot water relax me and relieve my anxieties at least for a little while. I shampooed my hair and took deep breaths letting the hair absorb the smell of the strawberries. I rinsed it out, and then put in conditioner and left it in my hair while I showered. When I was done I rinsed it out and turned off the water current. I stepped out of the shower cabin, picked up the fluffy towel that was just beside the shower and wrapped it around me. I felt happier than I had in a very long time. Even if I was killed, it wouldn't be worse than the torture I had to suffer through back home. Actually, I was strangely happy to end my life after being happy.

After I dried and combed my hair, putting it in a French braid, I walked out of the shower feeling anxious again. What will I say to them when I go downstairs? _Hi, are you going to eat me now? _Yeah I'm sure they would just _love_ to hear that. Well I already spent enough time I the shower so I can't wait any longer. Here goes nothing.

I am amazed. It turns out I'm not going to die any time soon if Peter and Charlotte have any say in it. It was nice to have somebody who actually cared for once. Charlotte was really friendly and understanding about the whole situation and Peter understood I guess, although I discovered he loves teasing. A lot.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

It's been a very long time since the accident that led me to Charlotte and Peter, who are now my new family. We're very close and have no secrets. Eventually I told them about my life before they found me and about me running away from home, causing them to find me in that alley. It's still hard to think about my past but it's getting easier with the time that has gone by. We're getting close to my 18th birthday – the day on which I can finally choose whether to get changed or not. I already made my decision to give up my mortality a few years ago. I have no more family left that are mortal so I might as well be a vampire. I heard that some very old friend of theirs is coming over to get away from problems at home. If I understood correctly he's almost like family to them. Something to do with their past and the time they were imprisoned by Maria. I hate that bitch. She tortured Pete & Char for nothing. She killed newborns as soon as their max strength faded away. I think that's just plain cruel on her part. She doesn't have a conscience at all, if she can kill innocent people and vampires without a blink of an eye. I swear if I ever see her when I'm turned, I will do everything in my power to kill her slowly and painfully for what she has done. Anyway, enough about the queen bitch. I wonder what this guest is like. Jasper, I think his name was. Peter said they were very close. Brothers even. I can't wait to meet him. Charlotte told me he's an empath too, I wonder how that works. I'm kind of nervous though. What if he doesn't like me? Or if we won't get along? If he's so close to this family that would be very bad.


End file.
